


sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines

by Windian



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: Rei discovers a secret of Fukiko's.
Relationships: Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines

Fukiko’s interest in poetry was akin to her passion for tea ceremony; namely, only for show. Something expected of the a daughter of the Ichinomiya family. She performed her part perfectly, and could easily recite the poetry marked on the curriculum, as well as the classics. The Sorority’s tea parties were often punctuated with Blake, Woolsworth or Shelley. Few noticed the cool disinterest behind Fukiko’s smile.

Only Rei knew differently. In actuality, Rei suspected Fukiko didn’t care for literature at all.

Which was why it was a surprise to find the thumb-worn copy of Shakespeare’s sonnets hidden in Fukiko’s desk, tucked away under her Japanese to French dictionary. The spine was so well worn that the book fell open in Rei’s hands on Sonnet Eighteen. Clearly, this was a firm favourite, the corner tucked down, a grass stain on the page. Fukiko couldn’t stand anything dirty, or marked. What had it meant that she hadn’t disposed of this copy and acquired a new one?

The icy hand of anxiety gripped Rei. Why did she snoop? It was rude and disrespectful. And now she felt worse, for she knew everything of Fukiko- even the sharp thorns that lurked behind pearlescent roses. And yet the little leather-bound book was an anomaly, something Fukiko had kept secret from her sister.

The book was still playing on her mind when Fukiko re-entered the room, flanked by the family’s housekeeper, bearing a jug of lemonade.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had you in my room,” Fukiko said.

“Yes,” was all Rei managed to say.

Not a hair out of place, Fukiko wore an emerald green dress that paired perfectly with the choker set at her delicate neck. New. Had she worn it today just for Rei? The thought brought colour up her jaw.

“Well? Don’t just stand there? You can sit.” Something wry and amused crept into Fukiko’s smile as Rei imediately sat. “Drink.”

Rei drank.

Fukiko toyed with her glass, fingers traces the trails of condensation. She leant back on the settee. “What do you think of the new Sorority members this year?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t looked at them,” said Rei.

“You attended the inauguration assembly,” Fukiko retorted.

“Yes. But I didn’t look at _them_.”

Fukiko’s smile grew.

_Thou are more lovely and more temperate._

The thought of the book gnawed at Rei’s thoughts. She shouldn’t ask, mustn’t ask, and yet--

“Do you care for Shakespeare?” Rei blurted out the words.

“Macbeth is on the curriculum for the first years again this year. I’ll have to brush up,” said Fukiko. She sipped her lemonade.

She hadn’t answered the question.

“But do you enjoy him?”

Fukiko surveyed Rei more cautiously, taken aback by Rei’s insistence. “Do you?” she asked, instead.

Rei’s voice became sharp and accusing. “What about Sonnet Eighteen? Perhaps you know it. ‘Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’”

A flash of something in Fukiko’s eyes before the shutters went down. A bottomless anger.

And then; ice.

“I’m not interested in playing twenty questions, Rei.”

“It’s a simple question,” Rei said. She would regret this later, but right now she felt reckless and wild, insubordinate. Fukiko was withholding something from her. She wasn’t playing by their rules.

Fukiko reached over to refill her glass, and knocked the jug aside with her hand. It hit the wooden flooring with a crash. An accident, perhaps.

“Look at what you made me do,” she said.

“I’m sorry-”

“Pick it up.” No warmth in her voice.

She’d made Fukiko _angry_.

Rei sunk down, picking up the slivers of glass with her hands. Fast, so not to make Fukiko madder. Blood bloomed on her fingers, but Rei bit down the pain. It meant nothing to her.

A knock at the door. “Miss Ichinomiya, I heard a crash. Is everything alr-- oh my go--”

“Everything is under control, Sharon.”

On her hands and knees, Rei didn’t see the maid. If she didn’t find every single last piece, Fukiko could cut herself.

“At least let me get some paper--” said the maid.

“Rei can handle it,” Fukiko said, firm and chill.

Rei paid no more mind to the interruption. She picked up every last piece.

“Very good,” said Fukiko. Hitching her skirts, so not to dirty them, she knelt down by Rei. Rei dared not look at her, for fear of the anger she might see in her eyes.

With a gentle forefinger and thumb, Fukiko eased Rei’s chin up, forcing her to look at her.

“Does it hurt?” she asked. The ice was gone from her voice. She spoke softly.

Rei cradled her own bloody hand.

“No,” she said.

Fukiko smiled. “I’m glad.” she kissed Rei on the forehead. Soft, tender. The feeling took root; seeping into arteries, veins, into Rei’s own blood.

Later, clumsily bandaging her blooded hand in her dark apartment, Rei thought of Fukiko’s lips.

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_   
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,_   
_Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,_   
_When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st._


End file.
